


Homecoming

by Caffeine_and_CompSci



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_and_CompSci/pseuds/Caffeine_and_CompSci
Summary: When Bruce and Selina are forced to attend homecoming.





	1. The Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Bruce went to a fancy school, but let’s pretend for a second that he didn’t. 
> 
> This would take part somewhere in Season 4 where Selina and Bruce weren’t fighting.

How Selina could look so comfortable reclining in one of the creaky wooden chairs in the precinct with her handcuffed hands pillowing her head, Bruce would never understand. He wished he could. Maybe then the cool metal biting his wrists wouldn’t be so chilling. 

_ What was Alfred going to think? _

He and Selina had gotten busted breaking into Gotham City Preparatory Academy to play a homecoming prank. It was relatively minor compared to the crimes that Selina had committed on a regular basis, but now that Tabitha and Barbara had adopted her, there was never enough evidence to warrant any legal action. 

Unfortunately, being in the system meant that Selina had to attend school. She started attending the local high school, Gotham City High which had an intense rivalry with the preppy school for the rich and famous. 

Selina hated school. She was tardy when she wasn’t truant, rude to teachers and standoffish to most of the student body. She only ever showed a begrudging respect and care for the few kids from the Narrows who she saw there. She understood being grubby, abused, and alone. She understood them. 

Due to her intense dislike of all things rich and snotty, exempting Bruce of course, she despised Gotham Prep. 

That’s why when she heard about the tradition of pranking the other school, she was all in. She procured- through not-so-legal means- a duffel bag full of spray paint, silly string, glittery confetti, and a hogwash of other messy things. 

She also had somehow managed to convince Bruce to come with her.

Bruce, despite being obscenely rich, was actually enrolled in the public high school prior to him deciding to homeschool himself after his parents’ deaths. He was technically an alumnus of Gotham City High and was naturally opposed to the Preparatory school as a result. 

The plan had gone perfectly. Selina had lifted keys off a janitor when he was walking home one night and she watched from above as the principal entered the gate code one morning. When night fell, she and Bruce snuck into the school. 

Unfortunately, that evening there had been another break in at the school and the codes were all reset. Plus, the officers hadn’t left yet and their response time was almost instantaneous. They were busted almost immediately. 

“Well, well, well,” came Harvey’s droning voice. “Look what the cat dragged in. Bruce Wayne.” He snickered at his own pun. 

Jim just stared at him. “Hilarious,” he deadpanned and turned to the pair. “What are you two in for this time?” 

Selina went fluid, stretching her handcuffed hands up above her head and bringing them into her lap as she sat up. “We were playing a school prank.”

Jim blinked. “A  _prank_ ?”

“You deaf?” Selina snapped. 

“No, course not,” Jim said. “I just… figured it would be worse than that.”

Bruce made a lightly offended noise. “Detective Gordon, I know this looks bad, but surely you know I would never-”

“-of course not, Bruce,” Jim hurried to add as Selina let out a soft snicker at his feigned offense. “I just... I’m going to call Alfred.” Selina cleared her throat, “... and Barbara.”

Jim climbed up the stairs, mulling over what had just happened. Selina Kyle- the Cat, street thief extraordinaire- and Bruce Wayne, the prim and proper boy billionaire, were caught. Breaking into a  school . 

They weren’t running for their lives, investigating a murderous secret society, or robbing illicit gambling dens or mob bases. They were doing stupid kid stuff.

He was almost proud. 

_Will wonders never cease? _

“Detective Gordon,” Alfred’s accented voice came on the line. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

“Bruce and Selina are in the precinct,” Jim said. 

“I see,” said Alfred in that airy voice he always used when he knew there was more to a situation than what he was being told. “Might I ask what for?”

“They were caught breaking into Gotham Prep” he responded, not missing a beat. 

Jim idly wondered if Bruce had told Alfred what he was going to be doing and Alfred was simply feigning ignorance. It was probable, likely even. 

“Ah well then, I’ll just cover up dinner and be on my way. I’ll be there in fifteen.” Jim got the dial tone. 

The detective texted Barbara and she responded instantly, saying she was on her way. 

He threw a cursory glance over to the rebellious teens sitting along the wall. Selina had one arm slung around Bruce’s shoulder as she spoke softly in his ear and fumbled with his wrist. 

If Jim didn’t know better, he’d think they were together. 

As it was, he knew Selina had just picked her handcuffs and was helping Bruce learn how do do it himself. 

_Crazy kids these days._

He watched as Bruce’s expression lit up momentarily as a light click sounded from the handcuffs and one hand was free. He then watched as a stupidly wide grin crept onto the billionaire’s face as he slid his hand under Selina’s hair, on her neck, and drew her over for a kiss. 

_ Huh. Guess they were together .  _

Selina pushed Bruce back ,  laughing slightly. Those kids had it harder than anyone Jim had ever known. It was nice to see them so happy. They looked like completely different people. 

“Master B!” The voice rung around the precinct and Jim watched amusedly as Bruce groaned, burying his head in Selina’s shoulder before sitting up and putting some space between them. 

“Alfred,” he replied, his voice even and formal, like he was giving a speech at a charity ball instead of sitting half-handcuffed in the middle of the GCPD. 

“Pranks, Master B?” Alfred asked, as close to incredulous as Jim had ever heard him. 

“Indeed,” Bruce intoned. Selina snickered again. 

Alfred let out a half-amused, half-exasperated huff. “I’m going to go talk to Detective Gordon. Try to keep your handcuffs on.” 

This time Jim snickered. The butler knew them too well. 

He strode up the stairs two at a time until he reached Gordon’s desk. 

“They took off those handcuffs long before I got here, didn’t they?” 

Jim hummed in agreement. “Let’s wait for Barbara before-.” 

The doors of the GCPD banged open as Barbara strode in, pulling all attention to her. She threw a light nod at Selina who waved before going back to cuffing and uncuffing herself.

“So,” Barbara started as she perched herself on Jim’s desk. “My little cat got caught breaking into a school? The little kitten is losing her edge.” 

“The school’s not pressing charges,” Jim said, ignoring her. “I assume that’s Bruce’s influence. They do however want them to be punished.”

Barbara clapped her hands together, a little crazy shining in her eyes. “Oooh punishment. I think I should make kitty take a bath.”

Alfred followed Jim’s lead, ignoring Barbara, as his hands came together in front of him. “Well, punishing Master Bruce is harder than it sounds. He likes solitude so grounding isn’t an option.”

Alfred watched as a sneaky grin slipped onto Jim’s face. “It seems to me that the two of them are solitary creatures-”

“You could say that again,” Barbara tossed in, still receiving no acknowledgement. 

“-perhaps the best punishment is to  make them be social,” Jim finished. 

Alfred smiled slightly, “I presume you’re speaking of the homecoming dance, Detective Gordon?”

When Jim nodded, Barbara broke out into squeals. “Yay! I love dressing up the kitty cat. Mee-_yow_! She’s gonna look so hot.” 

Barbara hopped off the desk and sashayed over to the pair of teenagers who had been sitting just out of earshot. She gushed about how she was going to dress up Selina for the big night. 

Alfred watched amusedly as Bruce’s face fell upon hearing his “punishment” while Selina’s face went red with rage. 

As Alfred approached and Barbara continued dreaming aloud, he saw Bruce come to a realization and compose himself. 

“Alfred? You realize that I’m not allowed to go to the dance given that I am no longer a student?” Bruce said loftily. 

“Ah but Master B,” Alfred added sneakily, “Students are allowed to bring a date from outside the school. I presume by the way you were attached to Ms. Kyle’s face when I walked in that you have no objection to accompanying her.” 

Bruce flushed bright red and his eyes showed a hint of disappointment at his inability to wiggle out of the punishment, but for the most part the boy billionaire seemed unaffected. 

A night out with Selina didn’t seem like an awful punishment. Besides, the two of them would likely sneak out or ignore all the other students.

Selina seemed to come to the same realization and began to tune out Barbara, coming to terms with uncomfortable and impractical clothes she would end up wearing. Instead she focused on all the mischief she and Bruce could get up to. 

Bruce Wayne, the orphaned billionaire with a range of deadly, dangerous, and extreme hobbies, would be attending homecoming with Selina Kyle, the cool cat burglar of the streets who was more likely to lift your wallet than smile. 

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. The Dance

Selina and Bruce pulled up to the dance in Bruce’s matte black car. He shifted the car into park and turned off the engine. 

For a moment, the two of them sat there in silence. 

“Do you think they’d know if we never went in?” Selina wondered aloud. 

“Unfortunately yes,” Bruce sighed. “I’m sure Alfred has paid off some chaperone to report to him whether or not we attend.”

Selina huffed our an amused laugh. “Huh. Your butler really covers all his bases, doesn’t he?” 

Bruce hummed in agreement. 

“Hey speaking of which, how did he manage to get you to come? He’s technically your employee. It’s not like he could force you like Babs and Tabby could force me.”

“I agreed to come,” Bruce admitted. “It didn’t seem fair for you to be punished and me to get off Scott-free. Besides, I thought I might make it a little more bearable for you.” 

Selina smiled in the dark, knowing he couldn’t see her. When he said things like that, it was almost... sweet. Alas, being mushy about this would ruin her street cred. “So you thought I’d like going out with you?” she asked, her voice sounding like a challenge. 

Bruce gulped. He knew whenever Selina spoke that way, any answer was a trap . “Yes?” he hedged cautiously. 

Selina straight up laughed when he spoke. He sounded so scared. “Chill, Bruce. I’m just messing with ya. You know I like hanging out with you.”

“You... do?” He sounded so stupidly confused. 

“I do,” she chirped, leaning over to give him a light peck on the cheek before bouncing out of the car. 

Bruce stayed in the car for a second, looking dazed. “Does this mean she’s my girlfriend?”

Realizing he was talking to himself like a crazy person, Bruce hopped out of the car and ran to catch up with Selina. She was standing in line to go through security. Bruce had heard that some high schools didn’t have security, but Gotham was a dangerous town and the lines were necessary. 

When they finally got inside the gym, they were hit with loud, booming music as kids meandered from corner to corner, bouncing lightly to the music and screaming over the beats. Most weren’t dancing, simply standing off to the sides and observing those brave enough to dance or making out. Those who were dancing either stood and lightly shifted their weight or grinded up against others. 

Neither of them knew what to do. They sat on the highest bleachers, reclining against the wall and each other. They ignored everyone. 

Selina traced patterns on Bruce’s hands as he watched her fingers move. 

Eventually there was a lull in the music and a loud voice came on the speakers. 

“Attention Gotham High! Welcome to our annual homecoming dance!” 

The crowd responded with enthused mindless noise, hooting and clapping. 

“For this year, we have a special activity. Instead of playing music the whole time, we’re going to turn it off for half an hour. We encourage you to use this time to interact with your friends and peers.”

This time, the crowd was less enthusiastic, but a few people still applauded the announcement. 

When the music turned off, Bruce turned to Selina. “Would you like some punch?” 

She considered it for a second, wondering if Bruce knew the punch was probably spiked, he probably didn’t. “Sure. I’ll come with you.”

The two descended from their seats in the corner as they headed over to the punch station. Bruce’s arm slid thoughtlessly around Selina’s back to hold her to him as the squeezed themselves through the crowd.

When they got to the punch, Bruce started pouring a cup for Selina and then one for himself. When he turned to give her a glass, someone slammed into his back, sending the punch flying. 

The pair prickled, preparing for a fight, their years of conditioning causing them to perceive a threat. 

When Selina turned around to see her drunken classmate, Tommy Elliot, she relaxed. The boy was no threat. She could take him down with her pinky. Plus, he was drunk and meant no harm. 

Bruce, on the other hand, tensed even further. He death-stared Tommy as the other boy righted himself from his latest stumble. 

“Heyyyyyy! Is Bruse Way!” Tommy’s slurs echoed around the gym. All conversation stopped as people turned to watch Tommy. “You broke my nose once!”

Selina blinked, surprised. 

_Why would Bruce hit Tommy? _

Sure the guy was an idiot. He had no brain cells and was frequently an asshole, but she knew Bruce. Bruce had thicker skin than that. Plus, he didn’t _like_ hurting people. 

“Thomas,” Bruce greeted coldly. “I see you haven’t changed a bit.”

“Hey now Brusy! Jus cos I mae some poorly-timed yo mama jokes, doesn’t mean imma bad purson.”

Selina was flooded with rage. 

_Poorly timed yo mama jokes?!_

Did Tommy do what she thinks he did? 

Honest to god, she has never had less respect for a human being. And she lived in the Narrows and frequently saw people eating out of the trash and selling themselves for heroin. 

Bruce kept getting tenser and tenser. Selina laid a hand on his bicep, trying to get him to calm down before he threw a punch in public. Tommy deserved it, but Bruce would feel bad about disgracing his family name or something like that. 

Big mistake. 

Tommy saw her hand curl around Bruce’s and his gaze sharpened, latching onto this new piece of information. Even his drunk mind seemed to comprehend that Bruce was unlikely to try anything in public. 

“Whas dis?” Tommy asked, the mocking creeping into his voice. “You got a lil girlfwend?”

“Watch your mouth,” Bruce clipped, obviously holding onto his temper by a thread. 

Selina noticed that he didn’t confirm nor deny the girlfriend part and resolved to take it up with him later. 

“Do you hid her da way you hid me?” Tommy leered. “Or do ya just do dat behide closed doors? Turn dat ass bla’ an’ blue?”

Bruce’s face started to go the color puce and his voice turned into a growl. “Don’t speak about her like that,” he bit out.

“Why not?” asked Tommy. “Afwaid ya gonna do ta her whad your cowadice did to yo mama?”

Tommy instantly went flying backwards, Bruce’s fist colliding with his face like a freight train. He was out in one blow. 

The kids around them stepped back and the gym was absolutely silent except for Bruce, breathing like a mad bull. Selina tugged at his hand. 

“Come on,” she whispered. “Let’s get out of here.”

Bruce followed her easily, trusting her completely and allowing himself to be led. By the time they reached the edge of the gym, no one was staring at them. They were all grouped around the unconscious Tommy lain out on the gym floor.

Selina slipped a pin out of her hair and picked the lock on the door reading “roof access.” She tugged Bruce up the stairs and through the door onto the roof. 

The cold air instantly bit at their skin, a familiar and strangely comfortable feeling. Selina walked over to the edge of the roof and slung her legs over, staring at Bruce until he did the same.

“So...” Selina started, unsure of what to say. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce blurted. 

“Sorry?” Selina was confused. “Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry I lost my temper. I’m sorry I ruined tonight.”

_ This stupid, stupid boy .  _

“Don’t be sorry,” Selina tosses her curls over one shoulder. “He totally deserved it. Plus, tonight is  _technically_ punishment. You just livened it up a bit.” 

“I know.” Bruce chuffed out a laugh. “I just feel bad.”

“Why? For punching him? Nice right hook by the way.”

“No. I don’t regret the punch. I guess I just... wanted to dance with you.” 

_He is such a dork._

“We’ve danced before,” Selina told him, knocking their knees together as she stared out at the twinkling night sky. 

“For charity balls and big functions.” Bruce grew visibly frustrated, trying to put his thoughts into words. “It’s always been with a purpose and there’s always dozens of people staring at us. I guess I just wanted to dance with you once where no one would stare, where nothing else matters.”

Selina was surprised. The corner of her mouth twitched up into a smile as she stood up fluidly, living up to her nickname. She held out a hand to him. 

He stared at it for a moment, looking scared it would disappear, that he was imagining it. Then he took her hand, their rough callouses sliding against each other. She lightly tugged him up and he turned to her, unsure, analyzing her every move. 

She slid her hand up his arm to his shoulder and grabbed his other had as he lay his arm around the small of her back, ready to dance in the traditional way that Bruce was so accustomed to. 

Bruce let go of her hand, winding his arm around her waist with his other one. She took the hint, sliding her other hand up and interlocking her fingers behind his neck.

She lay her head on his shoulder and they swayed back in forth like the normal, stupid teenagers down there who hadn’t been trained in the art of ballroom dance since they were old enough to walk. 

The brisk wind blew through her hair, the crisp night air flooded her lungs, and the bright stars twinkled above. “I love you.”

“Does that mean you’re my girlfriend?”

“What do you think, dumbass?”


End file.
